1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilation air conditioning and heating and more particularly to a system for controlling the air conditioning and ventilation of a restaurant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased price of fossilized fuel coupled with the advances in solid state technology have produced unprecedented advancements in the control of temperature systems for heating and air conditioning systems. The low cost of solid state circuitry promises substantial energy savings through the use of programmable thermostatic controllers.
The use of programmable temperature controllers is especially important in commercial or public buildings which are now required under Federal Law to have a minimum air conditioning thermostatic temperature and a maximum heating thermostatic temperature. Unfortunately, the programming of a temperature controller in a restaurant is a more difficult and complex matter than the temperature control in other commercial or public office buildings. A restaurant requires exhaust vents for the grills to exhaust unwanted smoke and the like from the remainder of the enclosure. Unfortunately, the prior art has not produced a control system which is suitable for use with a restaurant and which provides a programmable temperature control system specifically adapted for a restaurant installation.
Therefore, in order to overcome the inherent and particular inadequacies of the prior art, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a control system for restaurant ventilators.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for a forced air inut unit operating within an enclosure having a grill including an exhaust fan sensor and a grill control means with an interlock therebetween for inhibiting operation of the grill upon an inoperative condition of the exhaust fan.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for a forced air input unit operating within an enclosure having a grill including an air conditioning and/or heating sensor connected by a controller to the exhaust fan sensor for inhibiting operation of the forced air input unit upon an inoperative condition of the exhaust fan.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for a forced air input unit operating within an enclosure having a grill including a line input sensor for terminating operation of the grill upon sensing a reduction of input voltage below a preselected minimum value.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for a forced air input unit operating within an enclosure having a grill incorporating a battery operated stand-by power unit for operating the control system in the event of failure of the line voltage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for a forced air input unit operating within an enclosure having a drill including a telephone dialer for providing communication to a remote location of an inoperative condition of an essential component of the system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control system for a forced air input unit operating within an enclosure having a grill which provides a plurality of thermostatic temperatures which may be preselected in accordance with a preestablished program of time and desired temperature.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.